


A helping hand

by kiki_92, Petrel



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fuze gets destroyed - in the good sense, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, look this is just filthy Spetsnaz porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrel/pseuds/Petrel
Summary: Fuze is stressed after a not-so-successful operation. The rest of the Spetsnaz decide to help him ease tensions in a very physical way (aka: Spetsnaz orgy)





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Writing collaboration with Friedcodfish/Petrel because a project this big couldn't be handled alone ;)

The atmosphere in the base had been unusually tense since the last mission. Ash had been injured, the hostage almost fell down a flight of stairs, and Montagne swore Fuze had nearly made him into another casualty with his Matryoshka, claiming he was only whole thanks to his shield. In the end, the operation had been a disaster, and tempers were running hot.

Fuze had a reputation for being ruthless, causing operatives to doubt his clipped explanation of it all, but they accepted it as an honest mistake. The rest of the Spetsnaz sided with him, but it grated on his nerves to experience this level of distrust from the others. Fuze held his head down, taking the berating lecture from Six and concentrated on understanding his mistake. When he was back in the comfort of his quarters, he was swearing up a storm and stubbornly slipped into bed, ignoring the rest of his team.

Tensions brewed and festered, and reared its ugly head during the next morning whilst training. Fuze had clenched his jaw to bite back his temper, but a stinging insult from Bandit, something about his insensitive nature, pushed him over his breaking point.

“Hey man, maybe, I don’t know, watch where you detonate your explosives? Fuck if I know, Six is probably on your ass anyways.”

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t need your damn input.” Fuze retorted.

Bandit was smirking at his witty remark, his expression cocky, before Fuze lost composure and connected his fist with the German’s jaw. Bandit was knocked flat onto the floor, spitting and stringing curses. Fuze bit his tongue and climbed onto the German, rearing back for another punch before his teammates quickly stepped in. Tachanka and Glaz continued to pry their teammate from Bandit and dragged him away whilst hissing insults. Kapkan murmured an apology to the irritated Germans before trailing after his team. 

Tachanka shoved the Uzbek into the corridor, causing him to stumble back against the wall.

“What the fuck?” Fuze looked back at them, defiant and angry, refusing to comply.

"You need to calm down," Glaz told him softly, as if trying diffuse all the tension between them all.

"Go fuck yourself and leave me the fuck alone!" He bit back at him, then immediately felt remorse for yelling at the other.

"I… fuck... I shouldn’t have punched Bandit. He was getting on my nerves. I know I fucked up on the mission.”

Glaz looked vaguely sympathetic, but Tachanka frowned. Then Kapkan snickered and Fuze knew the hunter was going to say something completely inappropriate.

"You need a good dicking to get your head screwed back on right.”

The others glanced at Kapkan, the comment coming from fuck knows where. Tachanka raised his brow in question and Glaz coughed awkwardly. The silence that came was intimidating to him but worst of all, Fuze knew he was right. Scenarios started to run through his head and he contemplated that a good fuck would probably leave him relaxed and pliant. In recent memory, he had gone to Tachanka, nervous and doubtful, for this exact reason. But since the older defender got together with Kapkan, he was hesitant in approaching him other than for advice or for familial banter. Glaz on the other hand was an option, but the emotions that entangled the two became a dense pile of confusion that he promptly chose to ignore. The uncomfortable silence had fallen over them, and Fuze shifted under the weight of their combined stares.

"Go take a shower, cool down," Tachanka commanded.

Feeling his rage bubble again beneath the surface, Fuze stormed off to the shower as instructed, before he tried to do something he would regret. The hot water did help him relax somewhat, despite the short time he spent under the spray. After a lifetime in the military, the only way he knew how to do things was the imposed efficiency that was required of him. He pondered and fumed silently to himself.

He came back to the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and with his hair still damp. Glaz had a book on his face, lazily sprawled in their shared bunk bed, reading and paying no mind to Fuze as he entered back in. Kapkan looked at him from his spot on the other bunk, right next to Tachanka. The trapper’s low whistle alerted Glaz, who let his book fall to the side as he promptly at the Uzbek, mouth agape. It was definitely a very alluring sight.

"What is this?" Fuze asked Tachanka, since he was the only one who still maintained an almost neutral expression.

“We talked about it,” Tachanka gestured to the other two, “and decided to –”

“Help you release tensions,” Kapkan cut him off, smirking like a predator looking at its next victim. “Just helping out a friend, yes?”

Time seemed to stand still, the air charged with anticipation. Glaz hadn’t said anything yet, but his gaze felt no less intense than Kapkan’s. They would wreck him, Fuze was sure of it. He could say no, laugh it off. They would pretend Fuze hadn’t actually considered very seriously this scenario, and life would go on as normal. But no words were coming out of his mouth. He was rooted to the spot, his thoughts caught on a loop of how good it could be versus how much it could fuck up their team dynamic. Ultimately, he let his chance to say no pass away, awaiting with bated breath what would come next.

“Come here,” Tachanka said, not truly an order but Fuze felt the need to obey him.

He approached the older man with some hesitance, extremely aware of the way they were all looking at him. Tachanka’s hands felt scorching hot on his exposed skin, as he held Fuze closer and slotted their mouths together. Tachanka didn’t believe in taking things slow, kissing him in earnestly, his tongue slipping into Fuze’s mouth and clearly pressing into him with a dominant touch. He was dimly aware of Kapkan and Glaz closing in, the mattress dipping down with weight behind him. Two hands ghosted over his chest before quickly descending to the towel still wrapped on his waist, pulling at it, while Glaz started to lick and suck on his neck. Fuze’s legs were shaking. At that, Kapkan took off the towel covering Fuze and threw it carelessly aside and there was no way to hide his arousal, nothing to shield him from his teammates’ attention. He was already aching for more.

Kapkan brought his hands lower and let them rest of Fuze’s thighs, caressing and massaging them as he nipped on his shoulder. Tachanka stopped kissing him in order to undress, and only gasped for breath after breaking the contact. After all, it was unfair that he was the only one naked. Kapkan grabbed one of Glaz’s hands and brought it to Fuze’s erection, wrapping his calloused fingers around, a firm grip encircling it.

The feeling of both of their interlocked hands wrapped around him, stroking him slowly, dragged a moan out of his throat. Impatience was getting the better of him and he wanted more. Turning to tug at Glaz’s clothing provided the perfect opportunity for the sniper to switch from kissing his neck to claiming his mouth. It started with hesitance, with Glaz cupping his face and slowly kissing him, just a peck at first, but Fuze opened his mouth and the sniper gladly accepted the invitation. It felt like all his prayers had been answered. Fuze gave into his pent up frustration and repressed desires and put his arms around the sniper’s neck, deepening the kiss possessively. He was almost straddling Glaz now, making out with him as if his life depended on it.  
Tachanka used the moment as an opportunity to push Kapkan flat against the mattress as he undressed him. Kapkan arched under him, loving the attention and having Tachanka's hands all over him. He opened his legs instinctively, to allow better access to his partner. However, Tachanka smirked and shook his head, before turning to look at Glaz.

"C'mon Timur, get on with the program!" He chastised the still clothed operator.

With a sigh, Glaz let go of Fuze and began to get rid his clothes. Kapkan had produced a bottle of lube, probably from his own stash, and beckoned Fuze closer. The Uzbek lay on the bed, just slightly nervous about what was about to happen. He was no stranger to sex, but he'd only been with one partner at a time. They were all naked now and Fuze was unable to stop staring at Glaz's impressive shaft. It was similar in length to Kapkan's cock, less thick than Tachanka's, but it curved slightly upward. Fuze’s crotch tingled as he imagined the possible scenarios of having them all in him; in his mouth, in his ass, he didn’t care.

Both the sniper and the trapper settled between his legs, petting him like one would a spooked animal.

"This is going to feel great, trust me," Kapkan said with confidence.

"Speaking from experience?" Glaz seemed intrigued, and yeah, Fuze had to agree, it was an interesting image.

Kapkan grinned at him. "Absolutely. Let me show you how it's done."

Kaplan’s lubed finger started massaging Fuze's entrance, circling around it and pushing inside slowly, withdrawing and pushing in again just slightly deeper. It was pleasant, a slow ache that begged for more. Glaz gripped Fuze's cock with one hand, lazily stroking him, while he used his other to handle the lube. The finger inside him reached inside deeply and rubbed against his that one spot. Fuze gave a silent gasp, his mouth in the shape of a ‘o’. He had to re-evaluate his judgement. It wasn't just good, it felt fantastic. His cock twitched in response, but Glaz continued the tortuously slow rhythm.

"That's it, open him up nicely." Tachanka came closer until his erection was poking Fuze on his cheek, and opened up his lips instinctively.

He turned his face to the side and let Tachanka's thick cock into his mouth, sucking on it. Just then, Glaz inserted another slicked finger into him, alongside Kapkan's. It felt odd to have two of his teammates fingering him at the same time. Odd, but not unpleasant. And having Tachanka's cock nearly choking him in itself  was also an incredible turn on.

Kapkan added another digit as Fuze was preoccupied with the cock down his throat, so much so, that he almost didn't notice. He did moan however, when Glaz pushed in another one. It was impossible to dismiss the sudden sting and slight discomfort of being stretched by four fingers. Besides, there was now a constant pressure against his prostate and Fuze was rocking back into the fingers, desperate for more. He stopped lavishing attention to Tachanka's dick to beg for what he craved.

"Someone fuck me already please," he panted, looking pleadingly at Tachanka.

"You heard the man!" Tachanka laughed.

He lay on the bed and maneuvered Fuze on top of him, their cocks gliding together and sending sparks of pleasurable friction with every movement they made. Fuze wanted to rut against him, but Tachanka held him in place, exposing his entrance to Glaz's hungry stare.

"You waiting for an invitation?"

Tachanka's words spurred him on as Glaz situated himself behind Fuze, placing his hands on his ass.

"Can I, Shuhrat?" Glaz asked between bites and kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"Holy fuck.. yeah. Fuck yes."

Fuze wanted Glaz inside him. He never wanted anything as much as he wanted this at that moment. Thankfully Glaz was as eager as him. He added some more lube to his cock, and after a moment of stillness, he pushed the head against the loose ring of muscle, which instantly gave in. Glaz closed his eyes in bliss as he slid balls deep into his team mate. After the first careful thrust, all restraints were gone, and Glaz pounded into him with wild abandon.

"Ah, fuck!" Fuze moaned, biting his lip at the feeling of being full.

He continued his mewls and moans, tossing his pride into the wind, refusing to care if he sounded like a whore. Glaz felt perfect inside him. An almost electric sensation overwhelmed him every time Glaz thrusted into him and Fuze wanted to chase that feeling to the end.

A hand gripped his hair bringing his attention to Kapkan, who stood in front of him. The hunter was stroking his hard-on right over Fuze's face, flushed and as desperate as Fuze felt. Fuze opened up, letting the hunter fill his mouth, fuck it with shallow thrusts as he groaned around his cock. Fuze had never before been so thoroughly debauched as he felt right now. Glaz's dick rubbed against his prostate with almost every stroke and Fuze moaned without restraint, the vibrations causing Kapkan to moan and thrusting deeper into his mouth. The tension quickly coiled in his groin, feeling his orgasm fast approaching and Fuze had no intention of holding it back.

Tachanka's lubed finger pushing against his entrance took him by surprise, and Fuze came with a muffled cry. Glaz kept fucking him though his climax, slower than before, making the pleasure turn almost painful. He had been right, they were going to wreck him. His cum painted his chest in stripes as he moaned around the cock still deep down his throat.

"Stay still Timur."

Tachanka's fingers were like the rest of him, big and thick. A single digit filled him deliciously alongside Glaz's dick, and Fuze suddenly found himself wanting more. Fuze’s cock twitched feebly, his lust and libido piled up again, not dampened by the orgasm that ripped through him. A second finger joined in, working Fuze open and stroking Glaz's shaft in the process. The sniper trembled with the effort to stand still, burying his face on Fuze's back, softly whispering praises.

"You're doing great Shuh, fuck, you're amazing."

Glaz couldn't wait to find out how it would be to have Tachanka's dick pressing against his, inside the tight fit of Fuze's ass. He moaned just thinking about it.  
In comparison, Fuze was oddly quieter than his two teammates already fucking him, but only because Kapkan was filling his mouth thoroughly. Drool trailed down his chin as Kapkan pushed in a bit further every time he slid into his mouth.

"Look at that, we've found someone who is a bigger slut than you are Maxim," Tachanka said while stretching Fuze for what was to come.

"Shut up old man," Kapkan huffed, concentrated on using Fuze without choking him too much.

The Uzbek whined in protest when Tachanka commanded Glaz to withdraw from him. Fuze whined at the loss of the thick cock but then started to feel both Glaz and Tachanka pushing and it was indescribable. Their progress was tortuously slow, his hole clenching around them in an attempt to adapt to the extra girth. It was both bliss and agony and Fuze felt tears prick at his eyes. Once they bottomed out, the sensation was intense, the feeling of being completely filled, stuffed, plus the constant pressure against his prostate was making him inhale in excess through his nose. It was too good, too much. Fuze only realized he was crying when Kapkan wiped the tears from his face and mercifully relented from the aggressive plundering to his throat.

"You look like you're having the time of your life," the hunter said with admiration. Fuze could only whine in answer.

When both men inside him started moving, Fuze screamed in pleasure. His eyes rolled back with every thrust and his cock grew hard again, still leaking from his previous orgasm. He felt that he was on the verge of coming again. Glaz was in a similar state, peppering his back with open mouthed kisses between moaning loudly. Fuze started babbling brokenly, asking for more, asking for mercy, until Kapkan slid his prick back into his mouth, this time using shallow thrusts instead and letting Fuze suck on the swollen head each time he pulled out. Tachanka was panting too, hands gripping Fuze's hips, easing him up and down like he was a doll to be used. Fuze braced himself on Tachanka’s broad shoulders, moaning helplessly under such overwhelming assault. He could feel the lust pooling lower and lower until he was sure he was about to reach his second orgasm at any moment now.

The first one to come was Glaz, thrusting in deeper than before and letting go inside Fuze to paint his guts with his cum. His broken moans set off Kapkan, who came all over Fuze's face, thick viscous ropes of cum landing on his cheeks, nose and hair. Fuze was teetering over the edge as well, and Tachanka kept fucking him, chasing his own pleasure alone now. Glaz gingerly pulled away from him, his release dribbling out of Fuze with every thrust from the older defender. Fuze was close to his second orgasm, and Glaz closed his fist around Fuze's erection from behind and whispered filthy encouragements in his ear.

“That's it, let go Shuh."

Hearing Glaz’s sweet voice, his hand stroking his heated cock... It worked like a charm. Fuze was overrun by blinding, toe-curling ecstasy. His whole body clenched with the force of his climax, robbing him of the ability to think or breathe. Tachanka’s insistent thrusts kept him coming over the defender’s chest until it was too much for him. He slumped over Tachanka's chest, spent and satisfied as Tachanka used his hole until he too blew his load inside Fuze with a growl and deep throaty groan.

“That- that was something,” Kapkan sighed from his spot next to Tachanka, half-draped over the older defender’s side. “If you want a repeat, count me in.”

Fuze didn’t have the energy to answer, or to move. He just hummed something that vaguely resembled an okay. He doubted he’d be able to walk right after this, but he felt leagues better than just an hour ago. Glaz played with his still damp curls and Fuze wanted to fall asleep, despite knowing it was a bad idea and they all needed a shower.

“I think we broke him,” Glaz said mildly amused and concerned at the same time.

Tachanka denied that they could break the Uzbek, and Fuze repeated the same humming from before. He wasn’t sure if it was in agreement or not, but he was sure he wasn’t against repeating this in the future.


End file.
